Winch hoists are known, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,846, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In some case, different handles are needed. There would be advantage to a winch hoist in which the handle was easily replaceable by a person using the winch hoist.